Kougas puppy
by Princefox27
Summary: Just a small story on how inuyasha gets tired of kagome bossing him around and wants to stay with kouga. But what happens when inuyasha goes into his first heat a bit to early and kagome finds them in the forest kissing. this is my first story be nice.


**This is my first story please be nice.**

**KougaxInuyasha**  
**Rated:M**

**Inuyasha gets tired of kagome bossing him around and wants to stay with kouga. But what happens when inuyasha goes into his first heat a bit to early and kagome finds them in forest kissing.  
**

{**Kougas puppy**}

...{three years ago}

''Hey mutt, where is kagome and the rest of your pack?'' kouga asked as he walked up to inuyasha.

''Back at the village, now go away wolf.'' inuyasha answered back and gave kouga a warning growl.

''What's wrong with you mutt, got flees or something.'' kouga said he didn't listen to that last part inuyasha said.

''Kouga please leave me alone.'' inuyasha said while sitting on the ground.

''I will, after you tell me what's wrong.'' kouga said sitting in front of inuyasha.

Inuyasha sat there and took a deep breath getting ready to tell kouga what happened. ''After we killed naraku everything seemed nice and quiet, until kagome started to blame me for everything so I ended up getting kicked out of the village, I just want these beads off and to be free to go where I want with out having to worry about her saying that word and getting hit face first into the ground.'' inuyasha said all that in one breath.

''I'll come back now and again to check on you.'' kouga said he felt sorry for inuyasha and decided to come back four days every week to check on him.

''Thanks kouga.'' said inuyasha for once he liked having his rival around.

The more kouga came back the more he talked with inuyasha, played with him, and even started calling him ''His puppy.'' and soon they became close friends.

...{the present}

Today was a hot and sunny day, nice to go swimming, walking, or simply resting. Kouga who is in his cave at the top of the mountain, is currently thinking about his puppy.

''I wonder if i should go see my puppy today, I don't have any thing to do, so yeah.'' kouga said as he got up and went for a walk.

His pack was at the base of the mountain a little ways down from his cave. The mountain wasn't that big, it was a medium size mountain which was a good size to view his territory. His territory was really big. He walked through the village his pack had built. Everything was peaceful no noise, no small fights, and no meetings with the elders. Yes everything was perfect in the pack.

As he walked away from his pack and into the forest. inuyashas sent hit kougas nose and he started running. He found them fast considering they weren't that far. He hid in the bushes by the small clearing they were at and watch inuyasha and kagome argue.

''That's why I'm the leader, now we might be lost!'' kagome shouted, when nobody chose to be leader she put herself in that spot.

''We were following you this whole time, and none of us chose you to be leader!'' inuyasha shouted back at her. He was getting tired of her bossing him around all he wanted was to get those beads off his neck and be free.

''Shut up it's your fault we're lost, now SIT!'' kagome shouted she used that word sit whenever she wanted something.

Inuyasha hit the ground face first.''Fine be the leader I don't care anymore.'' inuyasha said as he got up and walked off.

''Where are you going!'' kagome shouted at him as he walked of.

''Walking!'' inuyasha shouted back but didn't stop walking.

...

Iuyasha was sitting in a small clearing surrounded by trees, bushes, and a medium size waterfall.

''Naraku is dead and all the shards of the jewel are back in one piece, might as well relax.'' he said while looking at the waterfall.

''So, what was the argument about?'' asked kouga in a soft voice trying not to scare his puppy. Inuyasha stood up hand on his sword, but noticing it was kouga he relaxed and sat back down looking at the water.

''We just got lost, we're trying to find a village we can sleep at.'' inuyasha said looking up at kouga who was sitting on the left side of him now.

Kouga just turned 100 years old last month, he got taller, and has a stronger and wider body than inuyasha. He wears a long, loose, and comfortable pants made of brown fur and a sleeveless shirt also made of brown fur, the shirt still had armor built inside it. He was faster without the jewel shards. his face and his voice changed a little.

''Nice fuzz wolf, looks like mold ate your face.'' inuyasha said scratching at the small patch of hair on kougas chin.

''Don't be like that puppy, pretending like you don't like it.'' kouga said looking at inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

''Whatever you say wolf, but it came out of your mouth.'' said inuyasha as he felt the cool wind blow through his hair. Kouga thought inuyasha was beautiful, inuyasha just went through his changes as well it happened last week.

Inuyasha grew taller, his body was still smaller than kougas. His white hair the same, but the edges of his hair, the tips of his ears, and the tip of his new snow white tail changed black. His tail looked like kougas but a bit puffy. His human ears hidden by his hair, and he wears his same fire rat clothes.

Kouga started to scratch behind one of inuyashas puppy ears and he got a small whine in return. Inuyasha liked how kouga would do that. The small touches would always make him happy when he was upset.

''That's it puppy, come here.'' kouga said softly and inuyasha leaned on kougas right side and put his head on kougas shoulder.

''How did we get like this kouga, you and me?'' inuyasha asked with a questioning look on his face.

''Things just change naraku died, I found out I didn't really love kagome, then we started to play fight and we became close friends.'' kouga said as he pulled inuyasha closer, and lay back against a tree.

Inuyasha nuzzled kougas neck. Kouga liked inuyasha behind his left puppy ear, and his cute puppy ears flattened against his head. Kouga kept liking at his puppy ear. ''Kouga stop, you know my dog ears are sensitive.'' whispered inuyasha in a cute soft whine.

Kouga stopped liking the puppy ear because it made inuyasha a bit uncomfortable. ''Sorry puppy, I guess I couldn't help it.'' kouga said softly.

After a while inuyasha got uncomfortable sitting on the ground, so kouga pulled inuyasha in his lap and inuyasha put his head on kougas chest, while kouga was still resting against the tree.

By this time the others have already found a village to sleep at.

After some time of just resting under the tree. Kougas instincts suddenly kicked in telling him to go find shelter and protect inuyasha. Kouga could sense something was coming and sure enough a massive storm was headed for them wetting, blowing, and knocking down trees and bushes in its path.

A loud thunderclap woke inuyasha making him jump in kougas lap and look up at the sky, seeing the massive storm he looked up at kouga. ''Oh no, I really heat storms like this.'' inuyasha said standing up.

''Lets go to my cave puppy we'll be safe there.'' kouga said as he stood up. Kouga picked inuyasha up bridal style and ran, passing through his packs village to make sure everyone was inside.

He ran up to his cave, sat inuyasha on the ground to the back of the cave, and went to the entrance to pull a small vine that made bigger vines fall in front of the entrance.

Inuyasha and kouga got wet. Inuyasha didn't like storms and kouga didn't like it when his puppy got upset. Kouga went to the left side of the cave into what looked like another room. Kougas cave was big, to the right a big bed made of fur and to the left two holes in the wall what led to two different rooms.

''Puppy, come here.'' kouga said as he came back.

Inuyasha followed kouga into a room that had a nice size hot spring. Kouga was taking off his clothes but inuyasha blushed he didn't want to take off his clothes in front of kouga. Kouga had everything off except his pants. He turned to inuyasha and noticed his puppy wasn't taking off his clothes.

''Puppy whats wrong?'' kouga asked as he walked toward inuyasha, they were three feet away from each other before kouga smelt it. Inuyasha was in heat, and he was giving off a sweet smell.

Inuyasha knew he didn't act like this, he never blushed around kouga. Inuyasha knew something was happening to him but what, and the only person here right now he could ask is kouga.

''Um kouga, can I ask you something?'' asked inuyasha with a blush on his face.

''Sure puppy.'' kouga said walking up to inuyasha trying his best not to jump him.

''What's happening to me?'' inuyasha asked looking up at kouga and wondering why his body was getting so hot.

''Puppy your in heat.''Kouga whispered pulling inuyasha to his chest.

Inuyasha didn't know what heat was, he never went through it or herd of it. Kouga has never been in heat before, but he knew submissive demons never have their heat this early in their life.

''Kouga.'' inuyasha whispered pushing his head into kougas neck.

Kouga didn't know what to do. He loved his puppy, he gave inuyasha love, affection, and attention. But he didn't know if his puppy loved him back.

''I love you Puppy, but i need to know how you feel about me before I can do anything to you.'' kouga whispered against one soft puppy ear.

''Kouga I...I l-love y-you.'' inuyasha stuttered feeling heat run through his body.

Kouga couldn't wait to take his soon to be mate. But would go really slow for his puppy, because inuyasha had no sexual experience at all. Kouga took his puppy to the fur bed. He sat on the bed pulling inuyasha down to lay on his back and with kouga on top.

''Puppy I love you.'' kouga whispered and kissed inuyasha passionately on his lips, liking the bottom lip and asking for entrance but it never came. Inuyasha was being shy and he could tell by the blush on his face.

He started to rub inuyashas tail softly, loving the soft whimpers. Kouga began liking and sucking inuyashas neck. ''Kouga ahh'' inuyasha like what kouga was doing to him. But kouga stopped at the necklace his puppy had on and growled at it, remembering all the times inuyasha got slammed into the ground because of that girl. Kouga got mad and pulled it over inuyashas head. He stood up and walked into the other room that held his weapons. In the room kouga destroyed the necklace and placed what was left of it in a small, clear jar.

''K-kouga'' inuyasha whined. Kouga came out of the room and went back to his puppy.

kouga stroked his cheek and kissed his lips. He moved his lips on inuyashas. Inuyasha moved his hands around kougas neck and kissed back. Breaking the kiss kouga undressed inuyasha and himself and taking a minute to look his puppy up and down. He looked into inuyasha eyes and then kissed him moving down to his neck kouga sucked on the spot where he would soon put his mark he liked down to inuyashas chest liking and sucking each nipple loving the sounds his puppy made...

**...{I'm still working on it, to be continued}...**

**I am not sure what to put after this, can somebody give me an idea.**


End file.
